Three Way
by insight-to-insanity
Summary: I know how the title makes this sound but that's not what it's about...kinda anyway it's yaoi no likey no ready MarikMalik and few others are mentioned, light anzu bashing Please read!


Okay, I know how the title makes this sound, but that is not what it's about. Well...not exactly. There are no lemons, there are no implied lemons...maybe extremely mildly implied lemons  
  
WARNING: There are m/m relationships. Nothing really graphic. Just a few kisses. But they do talk about it, so if this offends you then DO NOT read this. Language...it's not that bad...and there is a little violence. I'm just telling you this so you don't flip or something...Also, there is some Anzu bashing ::sigh:: I like just about each character except her  
  
Pairings: Malik/Marik...maybe others but focus is on Malik and Marik Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Gi Oh...I just bishinap it's characters ^_^ /Malik to Marik/ //Marik to Malik// ~~~~~~~~~~~ change of scenery  
  
The hunter crouched low to the ground in the all consuming darkness, waiting for its prey to wander by in seeming safety. Waiting. Waiting. Waiting. And then -- a sound. It was so soft it would have gone unbeknownst by less seasoned hunters. The hunter's muscles became taunt and ready to attack once the quarry was close enough. The hunter's keen ears could make out the gentle breaths the unsuspecting prey gave off. And just as the prey drew another in, the hunter leapt! In a flurry off limbs and grunts and gasps of surprise, the hunter had taken down its prey and held it to the ground with a victorious expression on its face.  
  
"Marik! Get off me!" Malik snapped at his yami while wriggling to get out from under him.  
  
Marik shook his head slowly before muttering to his hikari, "The hunter gives a sneer to the whines of protest emitting from the captured prey..."  
  
Malik raised an eyebrow. "What the hell are you talking about? I'm not your prey!"  
  
A chuckle. "Yes you are," Marik leaned down and fiercely kissed his hikari's lips. "You're my prey."  
  
Malik sighed. "Fine, I'm your prey. Now let me up so I can get us some breakfast, all right?"  
  
The yami nodded and he reluctantly got up and followed him to the kitchen, murmuring about the disappointment of allowing the prey to escape. Malik was going to have to restrict him from watching the discovery channel.  
  
Malik pulled out the cereal, the kind with the extra sugar, and poured himself and yami a bowl. As they began to eat, Isis walked in casting both of them an odd look.  
  
"What are you two doing?" She asked, pointing the cereal box.  
  
Marik swallowed. "Eating breakfast."  
  
"Breakfast?" She repeated. "What is wrong with you two?? It's eleven!!"  
  
"So? We slept in a bit..." Malik replied.  
  
Isis gave her brother the I-can't-believe-I'm-related-to-a-psychopathic- dimwit-like-you look. "It's eleven at night, Malik."  
  
"It is?" Malik glanced quickly at the kitchen window. Sure enough, it was pitch black outside. "I guess yami and I were just tired out from last nights...ah, endeavors." He said the last bit with a smug grin.  
  
Isis wrinkled her nose. "I've told you before Malik. No discussion of yours and Marik's twisted sex life at the table."  
  
"So we can't talk about it?" Marik asked.  
  
"No."  
  
"...Can we take part in it?"  
  
Isis was quiet for a moment before it dawned on her what he meant. "OH GODS NO!! YOU BOTH GOT THAT?! NEVER THERE!!"  
  
"Never?" Malik deposited his dish in the sink. "Ah, well, too late."  
  
Isis paled and then muttering about buying sanitizer in the morning, numbly walked out of the kitchen and into the living room, quickly followed by a bouncing and giggly Marik. Sugar did not hold well with him. Malik came in after him, eager to see what would happen.  
  
Isis flopped down onto the couch and Marik sat right next to trying his hardest to look disappointed.  
  
"Are you upset with us?" He said in a deceptively sweet voice.  
  
/Marik...?/  
  
//....giggle.....//  
  
"Yes, Marik, I am." She snapped, folding her arms and glowering at him.  
  
"But why? What did we do?" Marik asked pleadingly.  
  
"What did you two do?!" she hissed at him. "You two once had sex on my kitchen table, that's what!"  
  
Marik chuckled. "No we didn't. We were going to, but we didn't."  
  
Isis seemed to brighten at this and her tone softened. "Really?"  
  
"Of course." Marik said earnestly. "Malik kept begging me for more, so it was closer to four or five times."  
  
"GET AWAY FROM ME!!" Isis screamed pushing Marik off the couch. The yami didn't seem at all phased as he thudded onto the ground and laughed into his hand. Isis rounded on her brother who had been standing by watching. "AND YOU! HOW COULD YOU? WE EAT OFF THAT TABLE!!"  
  
Malik grinned wickedly at his older sister. "And so did I...four or five times."  
  
Marik rolled on the ground holding his sides, his eyes beginning to water.  
  
"TH-THAT'S IT!" Isis sputtered. "BOTH! OUT! COME BACK WHEN YOU MATUR...er, actually, just come back later. After I've had time to disinfect the kitchen table. The last thing I want to do is touch anything you two did it on."  
  
Marik stopped rolling on the ground and looked at her with a serious eye. "In that case you might want to get off the couch."  
  
"OUT!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~  
  
"Marik?" Malik said in a sing-song voice. "I'm bored." The two had been wandering the streets aimlessly for the past three hours. Occasionally they would stop to make out behind a bush, on a bench, or in the dairy isle of the local Quickie Mart, ironically enough.  
  
"I am too...those damn clerks shouldn't have kicked us out. We shop there!"  
  
"We steal there."  
  
"Same thing." Marik said with a dismissive wave of his hand.  
  
"Maybe we could go find some people to terrorize...like Kaiba or his pet dog, that could be-" A hand clasped over Malik's mouth silencing him. He gave his yami a questioning look.  
  
Marik put a finger to his smirking lips, and pointed over to a bench facing a pond in the park. The moon shone brightly enough to light up the couple on the bench. Ryou and Bakura were sitting passively, Bakura's arm wrapped around his hikari's shoulder and Ryou's head resting on his chest. It took everything Malik had not to start giggling at the sight.  
  
"Don't they look so sweet?" He asked his yami with a matching smirk.  
  
"Oh, yes, so very romantic." He sighed and shook his head. "It would be a shame if someone was to ruin their special moment."  
  
"Such a shame...so, what should we do?"  
  
Marik made a pained expression. "I don't know. There's too many possibilities. We could barge right in and sit between them! Or find a bucket to splash water all over them! Oh! We could get Ryou's father to come out, hopefully while they're kissing and let him flip out! But he's in Egypt...maybe we could just take pictures of the two of them and have you pass them out in school! You know how shy and easily embarrassed Ryou-- WHAT!?" Snapped Marik. Malik had been tugging at his arm the entire time.  
  
"Look up," Malik replied smiling widely. Marik looked and his eyes brightened. Above them was a street sign reading 'three way'. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"  
  
"Yeah...let's go find Otogi!" The yami said excitedly.  
  
Malik shook his head impatiently. "No...well, okay maybe later. But I was thinking that we should steal it."  
  
"Oh, good idea."  
  
"OK, now get on your knees." Malik instructed.  
  
Marik obeyed. "This way you'll be able to get on my shoulders and reach the sign."  
  
"What? Oh, yeah, I guess we could do that first..."  
  
Marik chuckled as he lifted Malik up into the air. Malik held his hands out for balance and grabbed a hold of the sign post to steady himself.  
  
"Uh, hi. What are you two doing?"  
  
The blondes both glanced over at Ryou and Bakura.  
  
Malik began jerking at the sign. "We're...trying...to...ugh! Damn thing come off!!"  
  
"Why aren't you guys at home?" Ryou asked, blushing as Bakura wrapped his arms around him and mumbled something incomprehensible in his ear.  
  
"Isis kicked us out...apparently she was a bit peeved when she found out we had sex on the kitchen table." Marik explained.  
  
"Hmmm," Bakura said into Ryou's neck. "Maybe we should try that."  
  
"You definitely should!" Malik responded cheerfully whilst struggling with the sign. "It lots of fun!"  
  
Ryou attempted to make a conversation, but Bakura continued to distract him. Then the smaller boy's face flushed and his eyes widened, and after making a hurried farewell to Malik and Marik he snatched Bakura's hand and practically ran home. Bakura flashed the two blondes and triumphant grin.  
  
"Al-almost there...just a little harder..." Malik suddenly stopped, giggled and looked down at his yami. "Sort of sounds like what I said last night."  
  
"And what you'll be saying to night," Marik replied huskily. "Only much louder."  
  
Malik shuddered in anticipation and began working in a feverish pace. He was rewarded by the sign hanging now by only one screw.  
  
Just then the sound of tires on loose dirt reached Malik's ears and he glimpsed down at the side of the road. A car stopped right in front of them. It was an odd car...the roof had these annoying lights that kept flashing.  
  
"Good evening boys," the man who had stepped out of the vehicle said. He looked both of them up and down quickly and quirked an eyebrow. "And what would the two of you be doing, eh?"  
  
Marik answered the man. "We're stealing this sign...isn't that sort of obvious?"  
  
"Hey," Malik said brightly, shining the man a blinding smile. "You wouldn't happen to have a screw driver in that car of yours, would you? I having a tough time with this one stupid screw."  
  
The man blanched. "Boys...do you know what I am?"  
  
The two looked at each other. "Human?" Malik offered.  
  
"I...well, yeah, we're all human-"  
  
"I'm not." Marik said with a malicious smirk.  
  
"Er...right, okay..." the man slowly edged away from him. He then cleared his throat and stated proudly. "Boys, I'm a police man." No response. "An officer of the law?" Marik yawned. "My job is to, um, protect and serve the people."  
  
Marik cocked his head to the side. "That's nice...what's it got to do with us?"  
  
"Wait," Malik said staring at the man. "To protect and serve?" The man nodded and Malik clapped his hands together happily, nearly falling off the sign in the process. "That's great! Will you serve me with a screwdriver, then?"  
  
"Uh, I can't do that..." He said slowly, looking very confused.  
  
"I thought it was your job?" Malik said in a dejected voice. "I hope you get fired!"  
  
The man sighed. "You don't understand! It's illegal to steal a sign."  
  
"It's not stealing, it's shopping." Marik retorted with indignity.  
  
He sent both of the blondes an odd look. "Boys, get into the patrol car."  
  
"And why would we do that?" Malik asked in a bored voice as he continued to yanking the sign.  
  
"So I can take you down to the station...that's why." The police officer replied. "Now get in."  
  
"First we need to get Malik's sign." Marik said.  
  
The man gave an exasperated look. "You can't take that sign."  
  
"Oh?" Marik said. "And why is that?"  
  
"We've been through this!" The man exclaimed rubbing his temple. "That would be stealing."  
  
"We don't mind." Malik said with a shrug.  
  
The man sighed. "They don't pay me enough...Okay boys, get in right now."  
  
"But, my sign..." Malik pouted, pointing to the sign he was hugging.  
  
"Just get down from there and into the car. And don't even think about coming back for that thing!" The officer hissed.  
  
"I think I know what's going on." Marik said slowly as the reason dawned on him.  
  
"About time." The man muttered.  
  
"You want us to leave so you can take this sign yourself!" He said, pointing accusingly at him.  
  
"You want to take my sign?" Malik whimpered, then shouted. "NO! MY SIGN! YOU HEAR? MINE! ALL MINE! MINE, MINE, MINE!"  
  
"I don't want the stupid sign!" He said angrily.  
  
"LIAR!" Marik bellowed.  
  
"Both of you just please step inside the car-"  
  
"THIEF!" Marik roared.  
  
"WOULD YOU PLEASE LOWER YOUR VOICE!" The officer yelled back equally loud. He then coughed and continued in a quieter voice. "This is a residential area...people might wake up."  
  
"Wouldn't those Ra damned lights on your car wake them also?"  
  
"Ra...?" He shook his head. "Would you just get in the damn car?!"  
  
Both boys were making to leave when Malik abruptly stopped, and wrapped his legs around his yami's shoulders to prevent him from moving.  
  
"How do we know that you're not planning to rape us once we get in that car?" Malik questioned.  
  
"NO!" The officer sputtered waving his hands in front of himself disarmingly. "No, that's not what's going to happen! I would never do-"  
  
"Rape? My hikari?" Marik whispered before shrieking, "BASTARD! I'LL KILL YOU! HE'S MINE! I'LL DESTROY YOU!"  
  
"I'm not going to hurt either of you...honest!" He implored.  
  
"DAMN STRAIGHT YOU WON'T! I'LL TAKE CONTROL OF YOUR FEEBLE MIND, MORTAL!"  
  
/Ooooh! Marik, when you take control of his mind will you make him help me get this sign down?/  
  
//Of course, my pretty hikari.//  
  
/Yay!/  
  
"I SHALL RULE OVER YOUR EVERY WRETCHED THOUGHT! MUHAHAHAHA!" Marik laughed.  
  
Malik giggled. "I love it when he get like this!"  
  
"PREPARE YOURSELF FOR A FATE WORSE THAN DEATH!" Marik howled, now shaking with rage. "I SHALL CONQUER YOUR MIND WITH THE ANCIENT MAGIC OF MY ALL POWERFUL MILLENNIUM ROD WHICH WILL RENDER YOU..." The words died on Marik's mouth. He padded his clothing and frantically looked around him.  
  
//uh, Malik?//  
  
/Hmm?/  
  
//Where's our all powerful Millennium Rod?//  
  
/Oh, it's in our window. Remember? You said it was hot so you took the rod to keep the window open./  
  
//Oh yes.//  
  
Marik turned to the officer. "Could you wait here? I'll be right back with your fate worse than death. Really. You won't even know I'm gone."  
  
"NO I WILL NOT WAIT!" The officer shouted. "GET IN THE BACK OF THE DAMNED PATROL CAR THIS INSTANT!"  
  
"Shhh!" Malik replied, putting a finger to his lips and whispered, "This is a residential area!"  
  
"MOVE IT!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~  
  
"Now both of you get in there," Their arresting officer cracked at them while shoving Marik and Malik both into a cell. "You'll get a call each. I suggest you make it a good one. The bail is a hundred dollars each, and you're damn lucky it isn't more."  
  
/Jerk. Once we get the rod we'll use it on him./  
  
//Fine by me...that bastard had the nerve to touch you when he pushed you in...//  
  
Malik mentally chuckled. /Silly yami. You're so possessive./  
  
//You're mine hikari...my pretty, gorgeous, sexy hikari.//  
  
"Well, well, well. What do we have here?" Some man sitting on one of the wall benches asked.  
  
"Looks like two boys...must have been arrested for prostitution."  
  
"Hn. We're not prostitutes." Marik replied glaring at the man while sitting down on the end part of a bench.  
  
Malik sat beside him. "And besides, even if we were none of you could afford us."  
  
"Is that supposed to be an insult, brat?" One man growled.  
  
"No, it's just a fact." Marik then hesitated. "But I suppose it really works both ways."  
  
"You little...you think you're so much better than us?!"  
  
"Do we need to show you a mirror?" Malik asked calmly.  
  
"Hn. You two aren't that great." A man in the corner replied.  
  
"Ha!" The boys burst out at the same time.  
  
"We know how we look...and apparently you all do too, from the way you're leering at us." Marik said moving slightly away. And it was true. Very few people, if any at all, could compare to the visual stimulation Malik and Marik provided. Light blonde spiky hair, tanned skin, stunning purple eyes, lithe bodies, and that wasn't even mentioning their clothes. Marik was wearing tight leather pants, and snug black tank top. Malik was dressed in tight leather pants as well, but had on a purple half shirt. Neither one's outfit left much to the imagination.  
  
"All right, all right." One man said in a defeated voice. "You're both very pretty, now why don't you come on over here with us, hm?"  
  
"We'd rather stay right where we are." Malik said haughtily. Usually he enjoyed being leered at (after all, he is so leerable) but at that moment he felt apprehensive. There were about six men in that cell, all at least one hundred pounds heavier than him. Malik couldn't get out, the Millennium Rod was not currently at his disposal, and he had left his knifes at home. Not to mention the fact that all those men were gawking hungrily at him and Marik. Not a good thing.  
  
"Mouto, Yuugi?" A lady cop called over a clip board.  
  
Malik sprang to his feet. "That's me!"  
  
"You can make one phone call. Come with me." She led him out of the cell and into the hallway.  
  
//NOOOOO!!!//  
  
/What?! What is it?/  
  
//Don't leave me alone with these perverts! I don't like how they're watching me! It's like how I watch you!//  
  
Malik chuckled, receiving an odd glance from the woman escorting him. /Don't worry. I'm sure you can handle yourself. And if they lay one finger on you I'll carve warnings in their flesh./  
  
//Who's being possessive now Hikari?//  
  
"Here." The woman said, jerking Malik from his conversation. "One call."  
  
/Uh, yami?/  
  
//Hm?//  
  
/Who do we know that would willingly give two hundred dollars for us?/  
  
//...Ryou?//  
  
/He's probably being screwed by Bakura right now./  
  
//What about Kaiba? He's loaded.//  
  
/Probably screwing his puppy./ Malik mentally chuckled at the thought. /Besides, that guy's such a cheapskate, he'd never part with two hundred for us./  
  
//The pharaoh and his twerp?//  
  
/...../  
  
//......//  
  
Suddenly the two burst out laughing, scaring the hell out of everyone around them.  
  
/hee, hee...okay, but seriously.../  
  
//Otogi?//  
  
/Yeah...Otogi, perfect!/  
  
Malik dialed Otogi's number. The phone didn't even get out a full ring before it was answered.  
  
"Hello?" Otogi's voice came. He sounded angry and his throat raspy.  
  
"Hi, Otogi. It's-"  
  
"Malik?" He interrupted. "What the hell do you want?!"  
  
"Oh, I was just wondering how that shop of yours is doing." He replied innocently.  
  
"It's doing really well, actually. Profits are up seventy...wait, why do you want to know?" He asked in a suspicious tone. "Are you planning to steal from me?"  
  
"No. Robbing from people is more Bakura's bag. It's just Marik and I were arrested and we need someone to bail us out."  
  
"Well what about your sister?" Otogi asked.  
  
"She'd probably think a night in jail would be good for us...she kicked us out tonight after all."  
  
"Why did she...you know what? Forget it. I don't think I want to know what you two did to piss her off so much."  
  
"So...will you bail us out? It's a hundred each."  
  
"A hundred each!?" Otogi blurted out. "What did you guys do?!"  
  
"We tried to steal this sign..." Malik said slowly.  
  
"They arrested you for that?" Otogi questioned. "I can understand them reprimanding you for it, but not arresting."  
  
"Yeah, well, Marik also threatened to destroy the mental stability of the arresting officer."  
  
"Ah. I see." The green eyed boy sighed. "I'll be there in a little while. Bye Malik."  
  
Otogi hung up. Malik looked over at the cop who had brought him over. She was currently emerged in a conversation with some other cop and fluttering her eyes madly. It would be rude to interrupt her, so Malik just dialed another number.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~  
  
"QUIT LEERING AT ME!" Marik screeched at the other cell mates. Why wasn't Malik back yet?! He didn't want to be alone with these people! They were ugly! Their eyes were beady, their hair and noses greasy, and their tattoos looked as if a child on a sugar binge had done them. They completely lacked style in every way. He looked expectantly at the officers near the cell. "Well?" He demanded. "Aren't you going to do something?"  
  
The officers all glanced over, and one with a smirk replied, "Nah, if you're old enough to be a prostitute you're old enough to handle them."  
  
"I'm not a prostitute!" He whined loudly.  
  
"Then what's with the clothes?" One of the prisoners asked.  
  
"I like them, and I look good in them. That doesn't mean I sell myself in them!" Marik snapped at the idiot. "Hey...what are you doing! Go back to your corner!" Marik ordered as the one who had been slouched in the corner sat next to him.  
  
"I like your clothes too," he grinned. All of the others laughed as he tried to put his hand around Marik's shoulder. And then something caught Marik's eye.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~  
  
The phone was picked up slowly and a loud groan of discontent could be heard in the background. "Hello?" A voice asked.  
  
"Hello Pharaoh," Malik spat at him. "Did I wake you?"  
  
"Malik?!" He screamed into the phone. Malik could distinctly hear the twerp say, "Tell 'em we'll duel later...sleep now."  
  
Malik chuckled. "All right Malik, what do you want?"  
  
"Why do I have to want something?" He asked with a pout. "Why do you always jump to conclusions about me? Maybe I was bored and decided I wanted to talk to someone."  
  
"AT THREE THIRTY IN THE RA DAMNED MORNING?!" Yami bellowed into the phone. Malik could hear something thump the side of Yami's head.  
  
"Something hit you, Pharaoh?" Malik asked, even though he had a pretty good idea what it was.  
  
"Yeah...Yuugi hit me with a pillow..." He replied sleepily  
  
"With a pillow?" Malik repeated with a full blown smirk on his face. "I figured you two would be sleeping together."  
  
Yami yawned. "Yeah, we are." He was quiet for a moment before bursting out, "WAIT! NO! IT'S NOT LIKE THAT!"  
  
Malik giggled. This was fun! "Not like what, Pharaoh?"  
  
"LIKE HOW YOU THINK IT IS!"  
  
"But, you just said you were sleeping with him." Malik responded calmly.  
  
"Well, yeah, but we're not, um, doing anything, you know, I'm just in bed with him...that, uh, doesn't necessarily mean that we were having, um..."  
  
"Yami, what on earth are you talking to him about?" Malik could hear Yuugi ask. "Uh, why are you blushing so much?"  
  
Malik chortled loudly. "Blushing? The great and feared Pharaoh is blushing?! Oh how the mighty have fallen-"  
  
"SHUT UP, MALIK! YOU WERE THE ONE THAT ACCUSED ME OF HAVING..."  
  
"Having what?! What are you talking about?!" Yuugi demanded.  
  
"Why don't you tell him, Pharaoh?" Malik inquired. "Unless, of course, you really want to do that with him and just don't know how to approach the situation."  
  
"I-I do not!" Yami stammered.  
  
Malik blinked. He did...? Oh that was hilarious!  
  
"You don't what?!" Yuugi asked, sounding irratated about being kept in the dark.  
  
"Um, nothing, abiou!" Malik could practically see the nervous smile plastered on the Pharaoh's face.  
  
"Whatever Yami, I'm going back to bed."  
  
"Awww! Big bad Pharaoh and widdle Yuugi...how kawaii!" Malik sing-songed.  
  
"SHUT UP MALIK!" Thump. "Er, sorry Yuugi." The pharaoh sighed. "Okay Malik, what do you want?"  
  
"Nothing. I meant it when I said I was bored."  
  
"Why you-" Yami began.  
  
"Hey, what's Jounouchi's number?" Malik asked in an offhand manner.  
  
"It's....why do you want to know?"  
  
"I'm bored," Malik replied simply. He heard the Pharaoh snort. "I can bother him about his boyfriend Kaiba."  
  
"Boyfriend Kaiba?!" Yami repeated with a laugh. "What the hell are you on Ishtar? Those two would never date each other!"  
  
"Uh huh, sure they wouldn't." Malik said utterly unconvinced. Malik glanced back over at the female officer, she was still flirting with that other cop. "Come on, Pharaoh! Tell me before they take me back to my cell!"  
  
"Cell?" Yami questioned. "Did Isis finally have you institutionalized?"  
  
"No," Malik replied. "Marik and I got arrested."  
  
"...Figures. Was the tomb robber with you?"  
  
"Nah, he was too busy playing Romeo for Ryou. He acts really sweet around him. It's sort of creepy. I mean tonight we found them in the park holding- " Malik was cut off by the officer snatching the phone from his hand and hanging it up.  
  
"Okay you," the female officer said to Malik. "You've had more than enough time. You got to-" She was cut off by a blood curdling scream, followed by maniacal laughter.  
  
Malik giggled. He loved it when Marik got like that.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~  
  
Marik was struggling to conceal a triumphant smirk. This man was such a fool. It was so close...but he couldn't act right then. He couldn't allow the man to discover what he was really trying to do. He also couldn't have the man become suspecting of his actions...or lack of.  
  
I have to act scared, he thought to himself. But, how to do that? Not much really scared Marik. He was wary of things, and he hated things, but he wasn't really scared of anything. Think damn it! What frightens you? Hmm, well, I suppose a revolted expression would work just as well. Okay...what is the most disgusting thing I can think of?  
  
Anzu...pole dancing.  
  
Marik gave an involuntary shudder. All right, now he was scared. Hopefully this other emotion blocked the appearance of his hope sufficiently.  
  
He gave another shudder as the man put his arm around him. Marik looked up at him with a mixture of terror and panic reflected clearly in his eyes.  
  
"Oh, lost all your strong words?" The man cooed to him. He brought his hand up and stroked Marik's hair. The yami felt a surge of hate through him. Only Malik was allowed to do that. But he quickly resisted the urge to gauge his eyes out...just a little closer...  
  
"Pl-please." He stuttered. Marik would have felt ashamed if it wasn't all an act. Still, if someone like the pharaoh or Bakura was there, he definitely would not have allowed himself to do that.  
  
"Please what?" The man asked in falsely gentle voice. The others in the cell watched in a mixture of awe and jealousy. They wouldn't for long.  
  
Marik willed his eyes to become more fearful and despondent. "Please...let- let me g-go." A single tear fell down his cheek. Marik was an incredible performer, not many could cry on demand.  
  
"Aww," the man whispered quietly, leaning in. "Don't cry. You're too pretty."  
  
With more tears falling, Marik replied in a desperately forlorn whisper. "Don't hurt me."  
  
"I won't." The man promised. He wiped away a few stray tears and leaned in to kiss Marik. Everyone in the cell fell quiet, but their envy of the man's position was deafening.  
  
"Perfect." Marik whispered victoriously. The man was about to whisper back, "What?" when Marik made his move.  
  
Somehow, the man had managed to sneak a knife into the cell. The glint of the weapon had been obvious to Marik, all he had to do was find a way to obtain it. And the man leaning in with his eyes closed was the ideal way. Marik seized the knife gracefully and in the same movement that he grabbed it he struck, slitting the man's throat.  
  
The cell was silent. Not out of expectancy, but rather out of fear. The officers had stopped paying attention, so none had noticed the quick murder. Marik brought the knife to his lips and daintily lapped up some of the blood.  
  
"At least he was good for something, ne?" Marik asked the other stricken men. "Aren't you going to say anything? You all seemed so interested when he was 'taking advantage' of me."  
  
"You-you murdered him!" One of them whispered in disgust.  
  
"Yes, I did." Marik chuckled. "Do you want to be next?"  
  
"All right, get in there you," An officer said, throwing in another man. This officer was completely oblivious to the murder that had taken place. After so many homicides, Marik had become very skilled so it was not as obvious. The officer, however, was not oblivious to the trembling of the men. "What?" She asked them.  
  
No one said anything. All fearing that the crazy blonde boy would hack them to bits and pieces if they did.  
  
"What?!" She repeated, annoyed by their silence. Her eyes met with Marik's, the only set of eyes that did not display fear. Instead, they had a deranged glimmer of triumphant and anticipation. He kept his eyes locked with the woman's as he roughly pushed the dead man out of his seat and onto the floor, blood pouring out of his open wound.  
  
The woman shrieked and froze. Marik released a maniacal laugh while bringing the bloodied knife from out behind his back. She was about to close the door, but Marik was too quick. He instantly jumped off the bench and knocked the woman down.  
  
Marik fled out of the cell and raced down towards the place he had seen Malik taken, all while eluding the officers. He wasn't a fool. He wasn't about to fight all those cops when they had guns and all he had was a knife...a very nice knife, but just a knife all the same. If he had his Millennium Rod, then fighting would have been no problem, but he didn't have it with him, so at the moment running for his life seemed like a pretty damn good idea.  
  
/Marik! What did you do? What was that scream?/  
  
//I sorta killed one of the leerers. // Marik sent a mental image of what happened.  
  
/Oh...yami, we're inside a police station...I don't think that was a very good idea./  
  
//Yeah, I thought of that after I killed him// Marik mentally shrugged. //Ah, well, now we just have to run like hell//  
  
/Okay...where are you?/  
  
//Right behind you hikari.// Malik felt a hand grasp his and pull him away from the lady cop, who was now following them as well.  
  
/We won't be able to lose all of them, Marik!/  
  
//Don't worry, I have a plan.//  
  
Marik turned to face the oncoming officers and whirled his hikari around in his arms so Malik's back was to his chest. He pressed the blade against the smaller boy's throat. "Don't come any closer or I'll kill him!" He threatened.  
  
/THIS IS YOUR PLAN?!/  
  
//Yeah, pretty much.//  
  
/Oh...good plan./  
  
//Look afraid. They won't buy it if you're calm.//  
  
/Uh, right, okay. Afraid...afraid...um.../  
  
//Anzu dancing naked.//  
  
/...That's terrifying, yami./  
  
//Tell me about it.//  
  
/Marik? I feel sick.../  
  
"Okay, just relax there son!" One of the officers pleaded. "Just let him go, and we'll talk about it."  
  
"NO!" Marik screeched.  
  
/Marik, after this they'll still be after us, even when we do get out./  
  
//I know. We'll force Bakura to use the Millennium Ring to erase their memories.//  
  
/Force? Rod?/  
  
//Blackmail.//  
  
/Ah!/  
  
Malik began whimpering. "Pl-pl-please! D-don't let h-him hurt me!"  
  
"Don't worry, nothing is going to happen to you." An officer assured him.  
  
"You are not in a position to make those kinds of promises, mortal." Marik snapped, holding Malik tighter. "Just let me go, and I won't hurt him...got that?"  
  
The police all nodded. Obviously none of them were interested in having the body of a dead fifteen year old boy on their hands.  
  
"Good! All of you on the floor. NOW!!" Marik hollered. Each officer obeyed and prostrated themselves on the ground. "Put your nose to the ground." They all did as they were told. "Put your hands on your head." The order was followed. Malik and Marik exchanged looks.  
  
"For the next hour repeat this, 'The pharaoh and his twerp are pathetic!'" Malik called out, careful not to press his neck into the blade. The officers were quiet for a moment before they all complied. Malik squealed in delight. Marik took the blade from his hikari's throat and wrapped Malik in his arms, quickly, but passionately, kissing him. Marik held onto Malik's hand and led him swiftly out of the police station, with all the officers rambling of their mantra.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~  
  
The two blondes rounded a corner and fell beside a building, laughing heartily. People who passed them gave a wide berth...as would anyone to two scantily clad, laughing, blood streaked boys.  
  
A car slowed down in front of them, and the two stiffened. If it was someone asking if they were prostitutes...  
  
The window rolled down and they found themselves staring in a bright set of wide emerald eyes. "What are you two doing out here? I thought I was picking you up at the police station..."  
  
Malik chuckled. "There was a, ah, change of plans." He explained to Otogi with a smirk.  
  
"Do I want to know what these 'change of plans' were?" Otogi asked, eyes fixated on Marik's bloody shirt.  
  
"Doubtful." The yami replied.  
  
"Right then," Otogi pushed the door open. "Well, come on in. I guess you guys can crash at my place, being as Isis would probably kill you for getting arrested and your 'change of plans'."  
  
"Oh, before we go there, can we stop near the park. I want to get my sign." Malik asked Otogi while flashing puppy dog eyes at him.  
  
Otogi broke as everyone does under Malik's assault of cuteness. "Sure we can."  
  
Marik attempted to hide a grin. "And then can we follow it's directions?" Malik thought of the sign that read three way and nearly giggled at Otogi's confused expression.  
  
The black haired boy, looked at both Malik and Marik with his eyebrow arched in question. "Um, of course we can." He said slowly and with a wary glance at the pair, he stepped on the gas and drove off with them to collect Malik's sign.  
  
The End Yay! I'm done! I'm so happy! This is my very first fanfiction posted! I mean, first ever! All right, see that little box thing in the corner? Press it! Review for me! Please? I would be so happy! Tell me what you think ^_^ 


End file.
